


Rendezvous

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Two Resistance agents make their escape.
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars)/Roxy Lalonde (Homestuck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



He doesn’t know where she comes from, but it isn’t here.

Another universe, her story goes, and maybe it’s even true. All that matters is she’s good at disappearing. She’s got _skillz,_ she says, a drawn out z that buzzes behind her teeth. They’re skills the Resistance needs. But when she’s here – flight-suit askew, his fingers slipping up between her flexing thighs – she’s _here_.

The ship rattles through hyperspace, stolen plans in tow. They’re out, almost safe, alive. He kisses her throat, tasting salt, feeling her laughter’s vibration. She rides his hand as the engine’s rhythm sings through their bones.


End file.
